


Sobriety

by Artistvsworld



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Demon Dirk Strider, Dirk and Bro are the same exact person, Dirk likes blow jobs what can I say?, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Incubus like effects, I’m tagging literally everything I can think of, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pretty much everyone is here - Freeform, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Will add tags as the story progresses, all the trolls are demons, things are gonna get pretty dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistvsworld/pseuds/Artistvsworld
Summary: Dirk works at a shitty, cheap convenience store in his down time. His younger brother goes to college, and eventually brings home his friend for a house party over the weekend. Things start to get weird from there.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Dirk Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Sobriety

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back at it again bitches! Once again, I won’t promise to be posting regularly, but I do have a couple chapters of this particular story ready to be typed up. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for things like maybe tags I should add, please let me know! Also, don’t be afraid to point out spelling/grammar errors you see. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dirk lights his cigarette, inhaling smoke the way some people do with oxygen. He hums, leaning against the outside wall of the convenience store. He holds the smoke in, as if trying to force it to deep in and become one with his body. It burns; hot and sharp like running and getting high from the adrenaline.

The blonde begins releasing the smoke, blowing it out in rings. Dirk continues performing trick with the smoke, wasting more time than he'd ever admit. He drops the still smoldering cigarette butt and stamps out it's last bits of life. 

He readjusts his leather jacket and pushes his shades back into place before sliding his hands into the front pockets of his tight black jeans. Dirk sighs and goes back into the convenience store, cursing under his breath. It was such a ridiculous waste of time. All he's been doing tonight is sitting behind that stupid counter reading Dante's inferno as an ironic educational experience on hell, sin, and demons. He begrudgingly sits in his chair, picks up his book, and goes back to reading. Alone. 

After about an hour, a couple teenagers come in, excitedly babbling about whatever topic they were interested in at the moment. Dirk does a double take. Both teens look almost exactly the same with dark hair, tan skin, buck teeth; they're both even wearing glasses. He rolls his eyes and turns back to his book. He continues to read, and the two chatterboxes in the background cause Dirk to reread a single page several times over. _There is no way they could possibly need to talk this loud._

"John, you really don't understand. He's _so _dreamy! He's just so... " the girls sighs, leaning back against John and tilting her head, resting the back of her hand against her forehead. _Over dramatic little parasite._ Dirk perks up as John begins to speak.

"You're most definitely right. I _don't understand_ because _I am not_ into Dave Strider. I think he's cool, maybe a little insufferable, but I'm not attracted to him." 

Dirk places his book on the counter. _Lil man's got admirers._ The two bring up their items, Dirk scanning them and putting the items into bags while averting his eyes before either of the teens can see him looking at them. No clue why because he's wearing those ridiculously dark lenses in his shades. 

Dirk finally notices that John and the girl have different eye colors. Her green eyes are pretty, and probably something the Lil Man would be more into than to Dirk himself. No, he is more entranced by John's baby blues, and also at the fact that John is a guy. Yeah, that part is definitely more important than eye color.

He smiles pleasantly. "Will that be all for you today?" 

Both smile back as the girl grabs the bags. "Yeah, thanks!"

He watches as they leave, and lets go of the breath he was holding in. _I hate customer service. _Dirk glances at the clock. _Quitting time_.

He puts his book under the counter, turning off the lights and locking the doors. He digs in the pocket of his jacket. He pulls out a cigarette and his lighter and lights the cigarette. He inhales the smoke, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall of his smoking spot. He takes drag after drag, finishing three cigarettes by the time Roxy arrives. He stomps out the butt of his cigarette and climbs inside the vehicle. 

"You're late Lalonde." She laughs, peeling out from the convenience store parking lot. 

"Yeah, yeah. Dirky, at least I actually came." He nods. _At least she's dependable_. 

"And what the fuck happened to you? You look like if a shit had taken a shit. " She takes a drink from the cup next to her; no doubt that it's vodka. He elects not to answer, choosing a trivial game of car counting as the better of the two activities. Roxy sighs and focuses her gaze out to the road in front of her. 

"Look, I get things suck right now, ok? It's temporary like it always is. Once it all gets worked out, no more working for shitty profit." Her face says it all, advertising in flashing letters "Hey! I'm emotionally vulnerable!". _Fuck. That_. Dirk opens the door, rolling out of the car and standing only when he had reached the sidewalk. Dirk glances around. A smirk spreads across his face. 

Dirk walks into the bar, and everyone greets him with an enthusiasm that rivaled even the most go lucky of personalities. He sits at the bar on one of the many faded leather barstools. The bartender pours him a glass of whiskey. 

"On the house, Strider." Dirk nods, gulping down a large quantity of the liquor. A dark haired man with glasses chooses the seat right next to Dirk. 

"Well, well. Hello handsome." The man crosses one leg over the other, resting his chin on his hand. Dirk’s eyes land on on exposed skin peeking out from the top of the man’s low-cut tank top with some obscure band name scrawled across the front. The man giggles.

“See something you like, hot stuff?” Dirk grins, flagging down the bartender and paying for some ridiculously strong and fruity drink. They chat over drinks, with Dirk buying a couple more drink after they each finished their respective beverages.

A few glasses later, and Dirk is gripping at the man's hair as he continues his show of sucking cock. Dirk thrusts with the bobbing of the man's head, chasing after the feeling of a wet warmth around him. When he cums, he holds the man's head in place, groaning in appreciation as the man pulls away and makes a show of swallowing down his cum. He sighs, doing his jeans up as the man begins to stand moments later. Dirk pins him to a wall, kissing him in furious frenzy. Lips, tongue, and teeth move about in unison. Dirk pulls away from the dark haired man. 

He smirks. "Well, Sweetheart this really has been a fun experience and all, but...". He pauses. His expression morphs, serious and stone cold as he stares at the man. The man's brows knit together, and his eyes filled all the confusion he doesn't express vocally. Dirk stares at the man. He licks his lips as his smirk spreads from ear to ear. His eyes begin glowing an ominous orange color. A clear warning. 

"Sorry, but I'm more a kinkster myself. I need a lot more than some shitty blowjob to get me off, Sugar. " He takes a step closer, forcing the man closer to the wall and limiting his ability to move even further. The man's eyes widen.

"What exactly do you want?" he stutters out, body shaking. Dirk begins to kiss his neck. He can feel the man's pulse, as well as the tremors that have begun to wrack the man's body.

“Nothing in particular, Sugar.” He begins to chuckle as the man’s body shakes like a leaf. He grins. He wastes no time in sinking his teeth into the man's throat, pulling back and ripping out muscle, veins, and a little bit of the man's vocal cords. He laughs as the man clutches at his throat in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. He plunges his hand into the man's gut, digging and only being pulled back out once he has hold of the man's liver. Dirk begins to devour the organ. Blood stains his hands, his arms, his face, and his teeth. Once the organ is completely consumed, he crouches down and kisses the man. Dirk licks his lips.

"Delicious. Thanks for the soul, Love. I'll catch ya later." He pulls out a cigarette and lights it, taking drags off it as he begins his trek home. _What a night_.


End file.
